Batman The Bright Knight!
by zooman
Summary: My story is set ten years after the ending of the Batman tv series, and is about a day in the life of Batman.


Batman The Bright Knight!

GOTHAM CITY-1978-It was sunset in Gotham City. Batman and Robin were both climbing up the side of a skyscraper, using their batrope that was hanging down from the roof of the thirty story building. Robin, as always, was climbing up ahead of Batman. It was very windy out, this beginning evening in Gotham. "Gee Batman, you have to realize that we still have very few clues about where even to begin to look for Mr. Freeze's new hideout," Robin muttered pessimistically. Batman cleared his throat and said: "We can take a pretty good guess old chum-the abandoned, Gotham refrigerator warehouse, seems most likely. The equipment there is still in good working order." Robin glanced down at Batman and nodded. "DON"T LOOK DOWN ROBIN!" shouted Batman in an urgent, protective tone of voice. "We're almost thirty stories up!" "Oh." Robin then looked up again. "Well, with that Frosty the Snowman wannabe on the loose we'll be ready for him!" bragged Robin, as he released his right hand from the batrope to give a thumbs up sign. Batman did the same. "After our battle with the Creeping Blorch last night, I'm surprised you still have energy enough to take on Mr. Freeze," said Batman, concerned, as his right hand gripped the batrope again. Robin smiled and shook his head. "Are you kidding!? I'm ALWAYS ready for some action! That slimey, giant earthworm of a man is gonna think twice of tackling us again!" Robin made his boasting with a slight laugh. "Good on you old chum," said Batman proudly, his cape fluttering in the wind.

A window whipped open right beside Batman. A gorgeous, young black woman stood at the window smiling at the gray and blue garbed figure standing on the exterior of the skyscraper right beside her. Her long black hair hung down over her white bathrobe. Batman turned and smiled at her. "Good evening miss," Batman said courteously, "what's your name?' "I'm Josey," she answered in a strong portuguese accent, "I just came here to Gotham from South America. You're Batman and Robin?" "Yes," replied Batman as he and Robin stopped their walk up the building for a second, "we're rather busy tonight Josey I'm afraid." Josey keep smiling. "Oh I understand," said Josey, "well, goodnight then." Robin kept looking down at the lovely black woman now and again.

To the surprise of the dynamic duo, Josey then speedily pulled open her white bathrobe and showed her medium sized bare boobs! Josey wore nothing underneath the stood like that for a minute giggling. Batman looked sharply at her then looked up again. "I'm...uh...sorry...there...uh ...Josey, but Robin and I are very busy at the minute." Batman blushed and his face under his cowl could be seen turning red. "Mabey we could back at elevenish...?." suggested Robin, with a sly grin, but he was interrupted by Batman in a rude tone of voice, "ROBIN!?" "Uh...ok...sorry Batman," apologized Robin, sounding a little embarrassed. Josey kept standing there giggling, with her bathrobe wide open, as the two crime fighters continued their climb up the wall.

Batman and Robin just kept climbing upwards and upwards up the massive thirty story skyscrapper, when both men heard a loud WHOOSHHHHHHHHHH coming from somewhere's far above them. Batman and Robin looked about themselves cautiously. "What's that Batman?" asked Robin, sounding very queasey as the WHOOOOOOOOOSH intensified. Batman slowly shook his head. "I don't know old chum," answered Batman uneasily. The sound got even louder above the dynamic duo: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Two bright red boots stepped lightly onto the wall right in front of Batman and Robin-very close to Robin. Batman and Robin first just stared in shock at the red boots that landed right in front of the young man wonder still steadily clambering up the wall (the rooftops of virtually the whole of Gotham city could be seen far, far below the caped crimefighters.) Then, Batman and Robin looked up quickly at the person standing on the wall in front of them. Both of them gasped! Superman stood directly ahead of both of them! His red cape was blowing in the wind. He stood calmly looking down at the two men with his arms at his sides. He was muscular, rather paunchy, the wind was blowing his not very long, dark brownish hair. "HOLY OUTER LIMITS BATMAN!" exclaimed Robin as he stared with awe at the tall man standing before the both of them, "I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE BIRD! OR A PLANE! BUT IT'S..." "WOW!" shouted Batman in wonderment, as he too stared at the man in the blue and red and yellow outfit standing on the building, "IT'S...," "Something wrong with the elevator?" Superman interrupted Batman, as he narrowed his eyes and gave Batman and Robin the once over by moving his head slightly. Then he chuckled in a surprised kind of way. "I think that's somebody else's line, my friend," mocked Batman as he looked over the new superhero arrival on the building. "We ran into Yasser Arafat on the tenth floor, so I guess it's not too surprising to find another celebrity out here tonight." Superman just kept looking at Batman with an interested look on his face and said: "hmmmmmmm." "WOW!" shouted Robin excitedly, looking at Superman, "the world hasn't heard anything from you, since that tragic, gunshot mishap in Hollywood in 1959..." Superman put his fists to his hips under his red shorts, and nodded at Robin, while interrupting him, "yes, man wonder, that was a bad time for me that I'd prefer not to discuss." Batman nodded. "I understand," said Batman, curious. "Wow! Mostly all I ever saw were just black and white footage of you," said Robin in awe. Superman sucked in his paunchy stomach and stared attentively at both Batman and Robin, while gently cocking his head. His dark brown hair and red cape still blowing in the wind. "So what brings you to Gotham?" asked Batman, in a very interested tone of voice. The very middle aged Superman looked at the blue cowled crime fighter and made a half a smile. "Lex Luthor and the Joker have teamed up together, and both men were spotted by a civilian at the Starr Labs branch here in Gotham. I think they're planning something devious: mabey building a weopon to destroy Gotham and Metropolis or something like that. The person reported... the sighting to the Metropolis Police. Inspector Henderson got right on it." Robin quickly looked down at Batman in shock, then looked back at Superman again. Robin took his left hand off the batrope and snapped his fingers, as the expression on his face indicated a memory of some kind. "Holy Woodward and Bernstein! I remember reading about that guy Luthor in that issue of Daily Planet at the Gotham Library the other day, by those two reporters Clark Kent and Lois Lane!" Superman nodded in affirmation, as he cocked his head to look down at Robin. "I understand you know that guy Kent pretty well?" asked Batman as he tightened his grip on the batrope, while studying the physique of the man of steel. "And Lois Lane even better," snickered Robin. Batman looked sharply at Robin. "Uh...Robin," he said quietly to his partner. Superman laughed a little, then raised his left arm to his chest and made a gesture at Batman with his forefinger on his thumb. "Well, I have to get back to looking for Luthor, so I'll leave you guys to whatever case you're on," Superman said. A few streaks of gray in his dark brown hair suddenly becoming noticeable. "I can't wait to tell Lois and Jimmy about this!" Superman exclaimed, excitedly, a warm glow on his somewhat round handsome face, as he looked the dynamic duo over and over and over again, "the Lois and Jimmy who've been with the Planet since the 1950s that is, not these new people." Batman and Robin both chuckled and Batman removed his right hand from the batrope and waved at the tall, red and blue and yellow garbed figure. "Cheery o friend! Both of us together are the world's finest!" shouted Batman as Superman slowly levitated his body sideways, slowly off the building, directly over Batman and Robin. Superman's red cape blew even more fiercely in the wind, and his not so long dark brownish hair blew over his head, as he waved his right hand at Batman and Robin, then flew off so fast that he appeared as just a red and blue and yellow streak in the sky above Gotham. Once he was completely out of sight, Batman and Robin went on with their climbing up the wall of the thirty story skyscraper. "Boy, what a great guy he is!" shouted Robin with glee as he continued his walk up the exterior of the building-Batman moving up behind him. "He is indeed," confirmed Batman. "That reporter Clark Kent is a lucky guy, having made close friends with him like that."

EPILOGUE-Batman and Robin stood on the rooftop of skyscraper together. Robin stood near the left side of the roof, looking down at the rooftops of all of Gotham City, while Batman stood quietly behind him, curling up the batrope with both of his blue gloved hands, and dropping the batarang down on the roof, when a loud beeping sound came from a compartment in his yellow utility belt. Batman dropped the curled rope down on the roof, and shakily reached his glove into the compartment on his utility belt, and pulled out a small, dark blue metallic object in the shape of the bat emblem on his chest. A light blue label was printed across the body of the small metal object: BAT EMERGENCY MOBILE! Then in smaller light blue text below the huge, bold label the words read: To only be used in cases of extreme emergency, when no other form of communication is available! The number on this phone is very classified, known only to Batman and Commissioner James Gordon. Only calls of utmost urgency to be used on this phone! If this phone is EVER beeping, Batman will be alerted to the fact that Gotham faces a threat more terrifying than ever before! Thank you! Robin looked in the direction of the beeping, with a very worried expression on his early thirtyish or so features. Batman looked equally very worried on his fiftyish or so features. He stared with fear at bat shaped object. "IT"S THE BAT EMERGENCY MOBILE!" shouted Robin, "THAT'S ONLY FOR VERY, VERY SERIOUS EMERGENCY CASES WHEN COMMISSIONER HAS NO OTHER WAY TO CONTACT YOU! AND THE CASE IS OF VERY DIRE CONSEQUENCES!" "GOOD GOD!" Batman raised his voice, in a tone suggesting heighted terror. Cold sweat broke out on his face under his dark blue cowl. "DEAR GOD BOY...UH...MAN WONDER! I HAD PRAYED! HOPED! PRAYED AND PRAYED AND PRAYED THAT THE DAY WOULD NEVER COME WHEN COMMISSIONER GORDON WOULD HAVE TO USE THIS! I CAN ONLY IMAGINE!" Batman spoke very fast, his deep voice, his words trembling with horror. "OH GOD BATMAN!" Robin shouted in fear, "COMMISSIONER WOULDN'T USE THE BAT ENERGENCY MOBILE UNLESS GOTHAM CITY ITSELF IS ABOUT TO BE DESTROYED! OR WORSE!" Batman frowned, lowered his browridges and shot an astonished glance at Robin, then he looked down at the beeping phone in his glove. "HOLY DR. STRANGELOVE BATMAN! THIS COULD BE THE END OF GOTHAM!" Robin was trembling harder than ever as he spoke to Batman, while looking at the beeping device.

Batman pressed a tiny black button on the back of the device, and fearfully, slightly shaking, raised the mobile to his mouth. "Y...yes Commissioner!" Batman's voice echoed nervously into the electronic device, loudly. "Hallo! Batman?! It's Josey hare again!" The voice of Josey, the gorgeous dark skinned south american woman, that the dynamic duo had already met crackled out of the mobile. "Josey Pry! Ya there Batman?!" Batman and Robin both frowned deeply as both of them quickly looked at each other, with expressions of complete shock! "HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER!? Batman turned his face around to glare down in anger and surprise and shock! "HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER!? Robin just shrugged his shoulders, and twitched his mouth while raising his eyebrows. "SAY JOSEY,...UM...YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING FRIDAY NIGHT?! Robin asked nervously. Batman shot a frustrated glance at his red and yellow and green garbed partner. "ROBIN!" he shouted. Robin took a step back, worriedly. "WELL OK...HOW ABOUT TONIGHT?!" Batman looked back down quickly and angerly at the bat emergency device. "HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER!?" he repeated his question to the giggling female at the other end. She giggled louder than.

A full colour large photo of Josey Pry lying nude, her slender body on her bed, slowly faxed itself automatically out of the top of the device. Small, light blue teletype was labeled along the edge of the slot where the photo was faxing from. It read: Bat Emergency Mobile Photo Slot. "I'LL BE OFF AT EIGHT!" offered Robin loudly as he shrugged his shoulders again and a took a few steps towards the mobile, while staring with shock at the device. Batman slapped his gloved hand on the forehead part of his mask. "OH BROTHER!" he shouted, annoyed. More giggling came out of the mobile!


End file.
